Imperfect Perfections
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Silly Aragorn writes about his discoveries of Legolas while with the Fellowship. Written for Teitho Challenge: Bad Habbits


**Imperfect Perfections**

By: WhiteGloves

**_Note: Must have watched the Trilogies for better understanding._**

**

* * *

**

**_From Aragorn's Lost Journal from his Journey (somebody threw it away) that has been found by me!_**

**First entry: Aragorn writes-**

They always say it's me.

The dirty one who smells no better than a dwarf- why a Man!

Why do they- _ elves_- have to rub it in my face?

Sure I don't take bathing that seriously (like the way _they_ do!)

Sure I usually wear torn, smelly, blood-dried clothes that could keep away any living spirits!

Sure I have a greasy black hair that may have surpassed that of an orc (bless them if they have hairs!)

And certainly I may have scratched some of my body parts uncaringly in front of the First Born before- but that does not justify that I am _disgusting_!

They think they're perfect- immortal, smooth skinned beings with golden lengthy hair and good archery skills- all right I may want to refer to Legolas- because he is the only one I am always with and unfortunately there are times when he would point these things out to me.

It was humiliating!

With this clear I- Aragorn son of Arathorn (it rhymes doesn't it?)- shall expose to you the secret humiliation of this one elf!

I take my leave!

* * *

**Second Enrty: Aragorn writes**

Ke. That was not nice at all but I sure did find one of his unlikable traits! *grin*

We had a council today which my adopted father has arrange to destroy this particular ring.

Legolas came to me before the meeting and said to me, 'Aragorn you should clean yourself.' in front of many people.

If that was not embarrassing enough try this- I refused and so what he did was to drag me away with almost everyone looking in our direction! I saw that Boromir from Gondor looking in interest as if he would much want to join us to where we were headed- I saw those Halflings watching us with wide eyes like we were maniacs or something! I saw a kid with an old face- no that was a dwarf- staring at us with his axe up ready to chop! Ai!

Good thing they were not there to see how Legolas threw me on the tub and scrubbed me big time! And I was cleaned. Mercy.

And so through that I was able to find out one- Legolas wants people around him neat and clean!

Was that a bad habit?

If you are being constantly dragged out of your free will then yes it is bad!

Especially for me. I don't like baths.

* * *

**Third Entry: Aragorn writes**

Legolas is my friend- bear that in mind.

But I could not help noticing his reaction at the council!

See- I was clean and all- my adopted father even praised me for coming in so tidy. He also added 'for the first time' which I think was an insult?

Anyways in the middle of the council, after my ada spoke, the midget from the shire stood up and placed a golden ring in front of us down the table. Yeah, it kinda looked stunning but my eyes were focused on Legolas and that was when I saw it! Legolas was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor! Ha! Impatient friend don't get impatient with the floor!

I was glad to see it. I did not mind when he stood up and went directly to the table where the ring was and to every one's surprise lifted it with his fingers and arrange it more perfectly at the very center of the table. I saw my father gasped and the dwarfs' eyes flashed. Legolas draw out a breath of relief and sat back on his chair contentedly. I knew from then that he was not comfortable with things out of order. Everybody got stone quiet- the dwarf- well- it was no wonder they were so furious in handing the ring to the elves in the end.

I was chosen along with Legolas to deliver the Halflings to their doom in Mt. Doom or something like that. I was not much into it for I got another point less for your favorite Elf.

* * *

**Fourth Enrty: Aragorn Writes**

The journey was supposed to be tiring so I was tired. Oh yeah there were nine of us, myself, your elf, the dwarf, the four Halflings, the Man of Gondor and a wizard who has plenty of habits I shall not expose in fear of being turned into a mouse.

Now then, we arrived at the entrance of Moria, but the thing was there was no entrance so we stayed while the Old man was looking for it. I helped the fat Halfling get over his horse and then proceeded to watch Legolas. Legolas- he was restless again as I see! What an impatient elf he was! In success of having to see this- I saw him suddenly stood up and went for the wall Gandalf was not checking. He placed his palm on it and then started pounding impatiently as if it was a mattress cover in need of straightening. I smiled then for he was so impatient really that he nearly surpassed the Wizard. Well- what he did pay in the end for after a few poundings on the wall, writings emerged and there- the door to Moria appeared. His impatience showed us the way!

* * *

**Fifth Entry: Aragorn Writes**

Impatient Elf, I got you now.

Today in Moria we went inside a room where Gimli made us follow. He was howling for there inside lies the bones of his fallen comrades. Poor little chap. If I told him I lost my mother and father would that make him feel any better? I was distracted from thinking then when my keen ears heard Pippin- a clumsy Halfling- muttered over to the elf.

'What's wrong, Legolas?' says he.

I looked at Legolas and saw him looking at a sitting skeleton near the well with a frown. The Elf's fingers holding his bow started scratching the wooden material. That got me! That particular habit- he does that when he was itching to do something and by that I knew he had something in mind.

Less points Master Elf!

Smiling to myself I distinctly heard him mutter over the Halfling, 'The arrow notch…is not set right. Could you turn it a little?'

Ignoring them, I decided to listen to what Gandalf was saying- but then there was a really loud thump of something heavy falling. We all turned to the well and saw Pippin there- the head of the dwarf skeleton was gone. Then after a second the whole skeleton fell backwards in the well- creating a chaotic, alarming noise.

'Fool of a Took!' cried Gandalf angrily. I looked at Legolas and saw him sigh.

So you all think it was curious Pippin's fault eh? Think again!

* * *

**Sixth entry: Aragorn writes**

Gandalf fell with the Balrog. Unlucky, but what was worse- the Company thought I should lead them! I thought I should no matter anyway so I did. I led them through the woods for we were then near Lothlorien. The Elves there didn't want Frodo to enter their domain but I talked them out to it.

When at last we were relaxed I sought for Legolas and yes I saw him- carrying a pot and walking down the stairs looking up. Was that another habit? Walking with your head up? Well, I'm not sure but there was definitely something wrong. I approached him and asked what he was doing He simply answered, 'This pot does not belong there so I am putting it here.'

Ohh. Talk about meddling with things?

A grin spread on my face… Ai…another bad habit!

* * *

**Seventh Entry: Aragorn writes**

I am tired. We just fought a bunch of uruk-hais and lost almost half the Company. Two Halflings went ahead on the other side of the shore to search for Doom, the other two Halflings were abducted by the uruk-hais, our two other companions, the man and the wizard were taken by Death. Now only I, Legolas and _Gimli_ were left.

So much _ growing_ in number is needed.

Well, since we were only three it was clear that we must look after one another. Especially with an impatient Elf.

They say _ dwarves_ were more prone to trouble (or was it men?) and it was tested when we met Eomer's group this morning. Eomer insulted Gimli real bad and Legolas' impatient nature dominated him again. He set his skills ahead and threatened to kill Eomer disregarding hundreds of spears pointing at us. Us! So I had to hold him down. Imagine myself stopping the Elf and he listened. What authority I could emit! I am good as King but why do they always insist I'm dirty?

I did not find any new bad habit from him but he sure was a real hasty elf.

* * *

**Eight Entry: Aragorn writes**

Gandalf! Gandalf is alive! And he did look like he was from the other side, if you know what I mean. All white. All glowing. All shining. He clearly had come from the dead that I bet.

I saw Legolas scratch his ears; he was impatient then, also when we fought over Grima's men. I saw him back punched a guy from behind, it was cool. After Gandalf White had purified Théoden we all were welcomed to sit and eat and smoke. I did the smoking, Gimli did the eating. Legolas just stood there and watched while we do our stuff and then when Gimli was done, Legolas suddenly took the bowl the dwarf was eating and brought it somewhere I don't know.

What the?

Was that another bad habit? If so- I don't know how to call it! Meddlesome? Thief - no way. Then what?

I was confused so I asked him. The elf just looked at me and said, 'It does not belong there.'

Eh? I have the feeling that time that I have heard that same answer…

Don't ask me what was that…but it sure was a habit like that with the pot…

* * *

**Ninth Entry: Aragorn tiredly writes**

I got a cracked skull, cracked arms, cracked ribs and cracked everything. I think I did not realize I fell from a cliff back then. Thank goodness Arwen had saved me but I did not appreciate Brego kissing me. *sighs

Ai, I traveled tiredly toward Helms Deep and saw Ten Thousand Orcs walking nearby. How I manage to count them eludes me also but I did hurry to Helms Deep to warn Théoden out of instinct. Gimli! Ai, I appreciated how he welcomed me, though he called me reckless. Ok, the fault was mine. Then I met Legolas. Can you believe what he first told me?

'You look terrible.'

As if I needed that rubbed in my face! I know I was dirty and I was bloody and indeed looked terrible but mercy can't I have any comforting words? My determination increased to expose more of his _defects_ and to write it down here as sign of victory.

* * *

**Tenth Entry: Aragorn Writes**

I think I over did it? I couldn't stand his edginess anymore so I scolded him and left him hanging while he despairs about the doom of three hundred men fighting ten thousand Orcs. Ooh I felt hollowed. I never once think we would fight over something so insignificant. (eh?)

Then I changed my chain mail when night fall came. I decided I need to look fresh (if not clean) even if those who will see me were merely freaky orcs. And I needed to face it- having a clean garment for a change will help my comrades distinguish me from an orc. While changing, my sword was suddenly lifted and I looked up to see Legolas handing it to me. It was a relief to see him. He asked for my forgiveness which was unnecessary. I was feeling guilty back then for my plan of exposing him, which should not have been my business, was mean- but then Legolas spoke while looking at my sword.

'Your sword, you should not leave it anywhere…it clearly does not-'

'Belong there, of course,' I finished the sentence for him and shrugged things over when Gimli came.

There he goes again huh?

I forgot to mention the arrival of fellow Elves. Lucky! One thing though- I embraced Haldir out of happiness! Don't think about anything- not even when I kissed Boromir's forehead when he died! Get over it!

At any rate I was finally catching up with his unusual trait.

* * *

**Eleventh Entry: Aragorn Writes**

We won Helms Deep's battle and another bizarre thing was the arrival of Gandalf and Eomer on time. We then proceeded to retract the Halflings from Treebeard at Isengard. The Halflings- small as they were- managed to overtake Isengard? I thought that was a joke but they did. Through this we saw Saruman trapped with Grima at the top of his tower. This Grima had a bit of mental problem I guess because he just stabbed the old man. Legolas, who was looking depress around the dirty surrounding shoot with his arrow and struck Grima without a miss. I heard him sigh and muttered under his breath, 'He should learn to take a shower.'

Was that the reason why you shot him, Legolas? I wanted to ask that but a dawning feeling prevented me and I suddenly feared for my life. Bad- no- that was worse…Killing for being untidy…what a very bad habit!

He gave me a glance there and I gave back a nervous smile; I knew I was dirty- I suddenly wanted to drown myself at the water surrounding us.

* * *

**Twelfth Entry: Aragorn Writes**

I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, decided to continue my battle with the Elf in this writing! Though my mortal life is at risk I shall continue no matter without turning back.

But taking a few extra baths wouldn't hurt. At the celebration yesterday I was all neat and tidy; I was sure Legolas wouldn't have anything to say. _ And anything to kill_!

I wanted him to see me so I searched for him and found him outside, staring at the sky quietly. I wanted to boast really- about how I was clean and all but the strange elf suddenly started muttering about _stars veiled_ and _something stirring in the east _ so I wasn't given the chance, especially when he freaked me out when he nearly cried- 'He's here!'

We rushed towards the room where the Halflings and Gandalf were sleeping and witnessed Pippin trash around with the Palantir at hand. Out of instinct I rushed to him and grabbed the black pearl- I felt frenzy back then! I felt weakened too! Legolas was supporting me from the back while saying how dirty the Palantir was! He told me to let go of it- he even shook my shoulders urgently- so I let it roll away. Maybe when he said 'dirty' it must have mean 'wicked', but if he means literally dirty then I have nothing to say anymore.

What a weird Elf.

* * *

**Thirteenth Entry: Aragorn writes**

Tonight, surprisingly, ada came and gave me another sword. Yes! That was an early birthday present, or so I thought until he told me there's an exchange for it. I must go to the Paths of the Dead. I shoved the sword back in his hands but mean ada said Arwen's dying because of the ring. Great, now that's on my conscience. I headed out and had to decline Eowyn's offer of love. She said I needed someone who will wash me every now and then. Bah. I said I was busy hunting some dead traitors…wow…why can't we leave the poor people alone? As if death was not worst enough!

Legolas appeared with Gimli and one look from the Elf I knew he won't budge. That was a good thing about him, he never lets me down. He also wasn't killing me for the sake of this bond- what a relief- but merely looking at him scares me anyhow.

* * *

**Fourteenth Entry: Aragorn writes**

I take back what I said about living spirits avoiding me for my filthy self for even the Dead ones couldn't take it that they decided to refuse me back at the Paths of the Dead!!! How annoying! (If not for Anduril they wouldn't even care to look at me now that I think of it!) Legolas did not like the atmosphere so he remained silent and only shoot when needed. He may be sadistic at times but I can relate to him why he disliked the Path…It's rotten.

We helped Gondor win the biggest battle in Middle Earth by the way, and yes you can praise me but we are getting ready at this moment for what Legolas had called _ diversion_.

I don't know what's going to happen but I shall have to make a speech to encourage the warriors, and because of that I will refrain writing from now.

I take my leave.

* * *

**Fifteenth Entry: Aragorn Writes**

I perfected my speech. Everybody listened and was encouraged! I am your King!

The battle was tiring…lots of trolls and ugly goblins and orcs. There were also Nazgul which I find no fun since they killed Théoden. Anyways something so un-cool happened to me- I was shoved down the dirt by a mighty troll that threatened to kill me. Legolas did his best to save me but he was slow (ever heard of that before? It happened- he just sort of run in slow motion, I hope you saw it.) and so I was in danger. Luckily, Frodo managed to throw the ring to its doom. The ground shook and I was saved!

We all went to the castle for healing and here I am now writing.

I thanked Legolas for the attempt of coming to my aid awhile ago but he said he wasn't trying to save me but was concerned about the magnificent clothes I was wearing. I then remembered he was the one who gave it to me. I see the connection. How sweet.

Though I did enjoy hunting for his flaws I do not think there is a reason to go further. I had enough. My impatient, sadistic, dirty-being-killer best friend has long shown me his habits and all was overwhelming. What scared me the most though was his constant dialogue of 'not belong' for it meant he will do anything just to fix things right (even daring to touch the one ring!) His habit of keeping things in order- to have all cleaned- arranged! Now that I think of it I don't think it's funny anymore. All was scary.

An Imperfect Perfection I'll say.

All in all, Legolas was still Legolas and all his imperfections should not be taken against him (unlike what you are all doing to me).

I shall now make this the ending- but I hope to write more and this time about Arwen…she gets scary sometimes…Elves, you should know, are scarier than you thought. Take that from someone who has an experience.

I shall keep this journal to remind me always but once I lost this means the Elf has found out. I'm not too eager to find out his reaction to this.

With a dot, I'm finished.

**END**


End file.
